THIS invention relates to markers for roads or pavements or so-called cat's eyes.
The road markers known to the applicant suffer from at least one of the following disadvantages. These markers are primarily made by an injection moulding process of a suitable metal or synthetic resinous material which makes them and their moulds relatively expensive. Due to their structure and to ensure stable anchorage in the pavement or road surface, their reflector elements are located too close to the road surface, so that soiling of these elements occur. Furthermore, due to their structure, rocking of the marker occurs upon impact with a vehicle wheel, which causes the marker to become loose in the road structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,348 to Roberts there is disclosed a road marker with a complex shape including skirts to protect the reflector elements. The marker body is formed of aluminium as a die casting. This marker suffers from the disadvantage that due to its process of manufacture, it is relatively expensive and time-consuming to produce. Furthermore, the reflector elements are located too close to the road surface and soiling of the rather obscured reflectors can easily take place. Still furthermore, the skirts, in use, entrap dirt which is not readily removed by rain and/or traffic action.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,129 and 4,534,763 to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company there are disclosed road markers produced by an extrusion process from a resiliently flexible material. The reflector of the marker comprises a reflective film adhered to a surface of the marker body which, in use, faces oncoming traffic. It is believed that as a result of the deformation of the marker every time it is struck by a wheel of a vehicle, the marker body and/or film will be damaged. The marker is also highly susceptible to damage by vandals. Furthermore, the marker is clearly not suitable for use on roads carrying traffic in opposite directions.